


Mostly left me heartbroken

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Clothing Fetish (no not fetish clothing), Crack, F/M, Fetish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, please don't take this too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: She'd taken her time putting on her expensive and tasteful lingerie, and he'd handed her one of his shirts.





	Mostly left me heartbroken

“Babe, just, just try it on.”

She looked at the shirt again. Bright, garish, with patterned flowers, a shirt she’d never let him wear outside. When he’d said he wanted to try something new, this wasn’t what she had expected. 

“Please?” 

She hesitantly put her arms through the sleeves and started buttoning up, looking up at the top one to see her husband grabbing his dick through his underwear and scrunching his face in an expression she’d seen him make so many times before.

He panted and looked down, embarrassed, but Gracia smirked. She could have some fun with this.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. I put the prompts into a random choice generator and "fetish" was the first prompt so. I. Did this. You're welcome uwu  
Come "yo what the fuck" at me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com), and leave a kudos??? If you want to?? A comment perhaps?? If you dare???


End file.
